Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil
by Runeath
Summary: What happens when Horo get's a spell cast on him so he can't hear, see, or speak evil, and the thing that's most evil is Ren? Read and find out! Ren X Horo, if you don't like male on male don't read please.
1. Chapter 1

Runeath: This is a Horo Horo and Ren fanfiction, if you don't like guy on guy please don't read. I also do not own Shaman King or any of the characters in it.

Italics are thoughts or words unsaid Hear no 'Evil', Speak no 'Evil', See no 'Evil' Chapter 1- The Spell 

"hmmm" The blue harried shaman woke up holding his head. "What happened?" He asked looking around to see that he was back at the Asakura's house.

"Horo! You're up! How do you feel?" A very excited Yoh asked jumping on Horo's bed. Everyone else followed Yoh in the house except for Anna.

"I feel fine except my head hurts… a lot" Horo said with a grin. "So what happened… last thing I remember was being in a fight with _ Ren_." Horo sat there trying to say Ren's name but the words wouldn't come out, He was screaming it in his head, his mouth formed the letters it just wouldn't work.

"What are you doing Ainu Baka?" Ren asked getting annoyed with Horo mouthing his name but not saying anything.

Horo looked around frantically "Where is he!" He asked in a hurry jumping out of bed.

"Where's who?" Yoh asked looking around, everyone was there but Anna.

"_Ren_!" Horo mouthed but then got angry because no sound would come out of his mouth. "The Chinese kid! With the big purple hair!" Horo motioned making his hair go up like Ren's.

"You mean Ren?" Yoh asked looking at Horo wordily. Horo sat waiting for Yoh to say Ren's name but he never heard it, everyone else did but not him. "He's right here Horo…" The brown harried Shaman pulled on the shorter shaman's arm.

"I don't see him Yoh!" Horo yelled. He could tell someone was there because of Yoh's grip on it but he couldn't see him, or hear him.

"Baka!" Ren said angrily pulling away from Yoh and walking away. Everyone was waiting for Horo to do something but he just stood there looking were Ren was.

"Uh… Horo, Ren's gone." Yoh finally broke the silence. Horo looked at his friend with questioning eyes…

"Yoh I can't hear him, or when someone say's his name." Horo said simply looking down at the ground.

"That's because there's a spell on you." Anna said from the doorway. She walked in and continued. "You remember that girl Mizuki?"

"Yeah, how could I forget Mizuki, she just left yesterday…" Horo said looking at Anna wondering what his had to do with being under a spell.

"She put this spell on you, the spell is known as the three monkeys. It's called his because of the old Chinese saying 'Hear no evil, speak on evil, see no evil" and it's normal carved as monkeys doing these signs." Anna explained in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh… OH!" Horo said after getting what she meant. _He couldn't hear Ren, See Ren or speak Ren's name._ _Did that mean that Ren was…Evil? No it couldn't be … could it?_

Flashback

"Horo, I'm ganna miss you!" a short blond girl with sea green eyes said hugging him, tears threatening to fall.

"Mizuki, you're not leaving till the morning." Horo said with a grin and laughing slightly. "Come on cheer up."

"heh, I guess you're right Horo." He girl said brightening up a little bit. "Hey Horo, who has hurt you the most?" she asked looking at him full of concern.

"Wow! Were did that come from?" The bluenette asked taken aback by the sodden question.

"Just answer it." Mizuki said with a frown on her face.

"hmmm I guess that would be my doctor." Horo said with a laugh "He always makes me bleed."

"HORO!" She said jumping on him "Come on I'm serious!"

"So am I my doctor's evil!" He laughed a little then seeing the annoyed look on the young girl's face the blue head shaman gave a sigh then answered "I guess it would be Tao Ren. The guy with the purple hair here."

"How has he hurt you?" Mizuki asked cocking her head to the side looking at him.

"I… I love him, and he doesn't know he just treats me like shit. And it hurts so much, I just want to be with him… I just…" Horo Horo trailed off.

"You just want him" Mizuki finished for him and with a silent nod Horo let her know she was right. "He's Evil…" Mizuki finally said and got up and went to her bed.

"What ya doin'?" Horo asked the girl from her sudden movement.

"I'm going to bed, I have a plane to get in the morning so I need some sleep. Night Horo." Mizuki replied with a small smile and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

End of Flashback

"Horo?" Yoh asked Looking at his friend worried.

"Yeah?" He was instantly pulled away from his thoughts about what had just happened a few days ago. Some how a harmless conversation between two friends did this…

"You OK?" The Shaman King asked him knowing the answer was no, but then again knowing Horo he would was yes.

"Yeah I'm fine." The ice shaman said with a grin and got up. "I'm ganna go take a shower, can you guys see if we can fix this?" and with that said he went off to take a shower.

Runeath: OK that's the end of chapter 1! If you want chapter 2 you must review, and once I get to check the reviews and if there is any there I'll post (I'm writhing chapter 2 now) But I'm not going to put all my time into this if no one is reading. So review. Thanks . Oh and if you're going to send Flamers use correct spelling and grammar, if you're being nice it doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Runeath: All right chapter 2 for you people! I'd like to thank all the reviewers and please review again. Also I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters from it. But Mizuki is an Original character created for this fanfiction; she may or may not come back, but just to let you know she's mine.

Hear no 'Evil', Speak no 'Evil', See no 'Evil' 

Chapter 2- Am I Evil?

During all of these Ren was standing out in the hall listening to what had happened to Horo. _So these means that I'm Evil? Or At least I'm evil to Horo… What did I do to him? I know we fight, but I always thought of him as… a friend…_

Horo walking into him interrupted Ren from his thoughts. "Oof! What the hell!" Horo said standing up "Wait, Ren?" Horo new if Ren said anything he couldn't hear it, but that didn't mean Ren couldn't hear him. "Hey Ren if you're there sorry!" With that the ice shaman stayed close to the wall and walked into the bathroom.

Ren stood there looking after Horo with a small smile on this face "Baka" he said under his breath then Yoh came out of Horo's room.

"Hey Ren!" Yoh said slapping him lightly on the back. "We figured out what's wrong with Horo and why he can't see you."

"I know" the Tao said and pushed Yoh off him, "I heard everything. I'm going to see Jun, might not be back for a while."

"Ren is everything all right?" Yoh asked grabbing the other shaman's arm as he began to walk off.

"I'm fine Yoh, I just told Jun that I was going to see her soon, and with Horo how he is next thing you know he'll be sitting on me." Ren tried to add something funny at the end to lighten up the situation, but to no avail, his golden eyes revealed the hurt from being considered 'evil' in Horo's eyes.

"All right Ren, I'll tell everyone later. Say Hi to Jun for me." Once Yoh had said this he turned and went to the kitchen to get something to eat because he was famished from all the excitement.

Ren slowly walk out of the house and into his car. _I don't know why this is upsetting me so much… It's just Horo, who cares what he thinks of me! _

"Jun!" Ren yelled opening the door to his older sister's house. It had been a long time since he had come here; he'd been living at the Asakura's house since after the Shaman torment.

"Reny!" A woman with long green hair pinned up ran down the stairs and gave him a hug. "What brings you here?" she asked very pleased to see her younger brother.

"Nothing, I just felt like stopping by to see how you're doing." The young boy said with a shrug but his eyes were filled with hurt and gave him dead away to his sister. She knew everything about him, and he could never lie well to her.

"Ren, you and I both know that that is not why you are here, now what happened?" She cooed in a soft tone.

"It's… Horo." He said looking down at the ground. Ren knew Jun didn't think his feelings for Horo were strange, but he couldn't help but feel ashamed of them sometimes.

"Why don't you have a set and I'll get us something to drink and we'll talk this over, k?" she asked her kid brother her blue eyes full of concern for him.

"hia." Ren said softly and nodding well heading to the coach where he slumped down on it.

A few moments later Jun returned with a glass of milk for Ren and some tea for herself. "Now tell me all about what happened." She said handing Ren his milk and sitting down next to him.

"Horo Horo and I had another fight today, but in the middle of it he just collapsed. No one knew what happened, but when he woke up he couldn't hear me, see me, or speak my name. Anna said he got a spell cast on him." Tears were beginning to show in Ren's eyes as he was talking now. "the spell is to hear, see, and speak no evil…" Ren trailed off and looked down at his half-empty glass of milk.

"Oh Ren!" Jun said throwing her arms over her younger brother, "I'm sure it's not that… something probably went wrong with the spell that's all, that's all it is." Jun tried to confer her little brother as he began to cry. "Everything will be fine Ren, I promise…" she whispered as Ren cried himself to sleep in his sister's arms.

"Pilong, please put Ren to bed for me, I need to go and talk to Anna." Jun said standing up and heading to the door. _I've never seen Ren this torn up before. He knows he isn't evil, so why would this hurt him so much. He really loves Horo that much?_

Ren's Dream (Runeath: dreams will be in _Italics_)

_"Horo! Horo!" Ren yelled. He was in pitch black. He couldn't see a Thing, but he could tell that Horo was there, somehow._

_"You're EVIL Ren, you don't deserve him at all. EVIL Ren E-V-I-L EVIL!" unfamiliar voices yelled at him._

_Then Ren saw him, Horo. He was in the middle of the snow grinning that stupid grin of his that Ren loved so much. _

_"Horo! Wait!" Ren yelled running to Horo, to his light out of the darkness. Horo took out his snowboard. "HORO WAIT!" Ren yelled running faster._

_"I'm right here Ren." Horo said smiling and holding out his hand for Ren. "Come on!" Once Ren reach Horo, Horo pulled him onto his snowboard along side him. "He we gooooooo!" The ice shaman yelled happily going down the large slope. And then back into darkness._

_"Horo! It's all dark!" Ren screamed but couldn't find Horo. He began walking in the dark till he saw a little bit of fading light. "Horo!" Ren ran to the light, and fond Horo almost dead hanging. "Horo I'll get you down! Don't worry!" Ren yelled panic stricken._

_"You Tao Ren, are the darkness that swallows my light." Horo said and then died._

Ren woke up in a cold sweet. "I… I am evil in his eyes… in everyone's eyes…" Ren whispered to himself in the darkness.

Runeath: All right that's the end of chapter 2! Now that you've read it, please review. Thank you .


	3. Chapter 3

**Runeath: Thank you all for the reviews! I am so sorry I haven't updated…to be honest I completely forgot about this story until I got an e-mail saying someone add it to favorites then I was all "what I was writing a story?" …so I'm sorry but your waiting has come to an end! Here is the third chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Shaman King (think everyone knows this because this is but whatever)**

Chapter 3- To save a demon

When Ren woke up he found himself under the covers in his room at his sister's house. Oddly enough the room had not changed since he left it a few years ago. "Jun?" the small shaman cried out but there was no response. Slowly he edged himself out of his bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Pilong, his sister's sprit ally.

"Miss Jun went to talk to Miss Anna" Pilong said before Ren could even ask his question to him.

"Why would she…"Ren began to question then he realized what Jun was up to and bolted out of the house. _She'll tell Horo! I know she won't keep her mouth shut _As these thoughts raced through his head he got closer and closer to the Asakura's house and just as he went to open the door none other then Horo Horo walked out right in to him.

"Wah!" Horo screamed as he fell back on to the ground. "What was that?" he questioned out loud to himself still not being able to see Ren.

"It was me…" Ren whispered under his breath knowing no matter how hard he yelled Horo would not hear him. As this went through his head it finally donned on him that he could touch Horo, which means he could let Horo know he was there! As all this was being processed in his head Horo sat there still not understanding what had caused him to fall.

Ren was the first of the two to finally get up and he then pulled at Horo's hand to help him up.

"Ah! Demon!" Horo screamed as he was being lifted to his feet by an invisible force, or so he thought. At the scream Ren instantly dropped Horo as his golden eyes brimmed with tears and he ran off without even seeing Jun.

Horo now on the floor once again crawled back into the door way to find himself staring at Jun's feet. "J-Jun there's a demon outside!" Horo stuttered out.

"Horo don't be silly," Jun began to open the door as Horo clung onto her feet and when she look down she saw a yellow scarf that Horo had not seen earlier. "Ren…" Jun whispered but Horo couldn't hear her but he knew as well as her who had been at the door.

"Jun…I didn't know it was him! I swear" Horo began in a panic stricken state, he reached for the scarf as it seemed to go father and father away until he finally reached it. _I should have known it was him, I can't believe I called him that. How could I be so dumb?_ As he thought these tears reached his eyes when he looked up to Jun she had begun to run off. "Jun! Wait let me come with you!" Horo screamed running after her.

"Horo please, you'll make things worse" Jun pleaded as she continued to run to find her baby brother.

"Jun...I need to find him" Horo replied fallowing her till he was right beside her. "I need to talk to him." Jun glanced at the worried anui and gave him a small nod.

As his sister and Horo were out looking for him Ren stood silently on a bridge washing the water flow over the rocks. Flinging a small branch into the river he watched it get carried away. _Would he care if I was the one being carried away?_ Ren wondered as he starred hard at the river trying to not cry again. "Father would be so disappointed in me…" Ren whispered to himself. "Look how weak I've become." He hissed under his breath and pulled out a small decorative dagger with the yin-yang on it and the words _Tao Ren_ carved into the blade.

Ren ran the icy blade across his already scared wrist; slowly blood began to poor out. _Weak_. Was all he could tell himself, that's what he was. Why would anyone care if he floated away?

On the banks of the river Jun and Horo came running towards him. "Ren!" Jun cried out in distress and began to run up the till to the bridge, but Horo had another plan in mind. He placed his hand on the water and froze a nice little path and ran up trying to climb up onto the bridge.

"I know your there! Give me a ha-" Horo began but started to slip off, Ren quickly through the dagger aside and pulled the bluenette up onto the bridge with him. Both boys sat on the bridge breathing heavily as Jun stood at the edge looking at the two.

Horo groped the ground around him till he could find Ren and slowly moved his hand towards Ren's. "Can you hear me?" Horo asked "..oh I guess that was stupid to ask because I can't hear you" he began but he felt his head being moved up and down. "yes?!" he questioned excitedly and his head was moved up and down again by Ren then he felt Ren hit him lightly and expected he was calling him a baka.

"Hey!" Horo yelled pulls Ren's hand away from his head and holding onto his wrist he could feel something wet and Ren pull away. Horo looked down at his hand and saw it was covered in blood, he tried to call out to Ren but the words wouldn't come out, he tried to touch Ren but he wasn't there. "Come back here!" Horo yelled panic stricken trying to find the younger shaman who was now on the other side of the bridge. "please…" Horo whispered desperately. He didn't like this, not at all why would Mizuki do this to him?

Ren standing on the other side of the bridge pawed at his dagger not even looking at Horo, he had noticed that Jun had left leaving the two of them alone. He could just float away and no one would see. Slowly he glazed over at Horo who was running his hands all over the ground. "Baka! I'm over here!!" Ren yelled know Horo couldn't hear him at all. Horo didn't even turn as Ren yelled, nothing he couldn't hear him. Ren slumped to the ground clucking his dagger close wishing that Horo would leave.

"Are you even still here baby..?" Horo whispered thinking he was alone. Ren blushed at the words he heard come out of Horo's mouth and he slowly crawled over to him. "You left didn't you?" Horo laughed to himself with tears in his eyes and then he felt a hand shake his head. _He's still here! …He's going to kill me!! _Horo sat there frozen not knowing what to do, Ren had herd everything he said.

**Runeath: Well there's the third chapter, I will be writing more and believe me it will not take another year sorry about that hope you old readers will stick around and so will the new ones review and as soon as I get one I will start writing I promise! 3**


End file.
